Reunion
by Lady Firi
Summary: Hiei has been gone from the human realm for a few years and has now come back, but things aren't how he would like them to be, especially not with Kurama. Warning: Yaoi
1. Homecoming

A light drizzle of rain had started to fall as Hiei walked through the streets of the human realm. The sun had already set on another brisk fall day, making the shadows grow long and Hiei's patience grow thin. The cold nipped at Hiei's small delicate nose as he once again decided to stop and open his jagan eye. He found a human park, leapt into a tree and settled comfortably into one of the branches. He was eager to find the source of his torment.

This was his first visit to the human realm in many years and nothing was as he left it. After doing some "research", he found out that all of his friends that he had not seen since the tournament for control of the daemon realm had moved on.

Yukina was doing well living with Genkai on her estate and warding off Kuwabara as best she could, but also thankful for his visits.

Kuwabara had graduated high school and moved on to a college some ways away and was making a successful living, although his adoration for Yukina keeps him tied down to his old hometown.

Yuusuke and Keiko had gotten married and were even planning on children, a thought which slightly bothered Hiei. The thought of having small Yuusuke's running around unsettled him a bit.

Koenma and Botan were doing the same as always: keeping themselves and the spirit, human and daemon realms out of trouble. They even seemed to have a little _thing _going on between them.

The only one who had stayed behind, and the reason for his unending torment, was Kurama. He had, of course, moved out of his parent's humble abode, but he had not moved far. He was still in the same town. He had graduated high school, had gone off to college and was doing very well for himself. And Hiei was having the worst time finding him. Not wanting to be dragged back to the daemon realm, Kurama had set up a type of ward to keep his home hidden from anyone who might try to find him, and Hiei was no exception.

After one more futile attempt to find the source of his torment, Hiei closed his jagan eye but in no way gave up his search to find the elusive fox.

'_I will find him one way or another,'_ Hiei resolved as he leapt from the branch he was perching on and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

He exited the park and continued to walk the streets of the human realm. Hiei continued to walk until he had gotten so frustrated (mind you that it only took him a few minutes to lose his temper) that he decided to try his jagan eye once more. What he saw then made him feel a myriad of emotions that not even he could explain. Wanting to confirm his vision as soon as possible, he closed his jagan eye and headed toward the direction of what he saw.

Running swiftly through the night, Hiei quickly came to the place where his jagan eye had indicated. He leapt onto the roof of the building and slinked silently down into the shadows. He watched closely and silently as the source of his torment appeared. However, as much he had wanted to see the fox, he watched the female the red-head was escorting with much more interest. She wasn't horrible to look at. In fact, she was quite fair, but no way a match for the fox. What Hiei couldn't understand, though, was how this female could be wearing such little clothing in such brisk weather, even though the light shower of rain had come and gone. She had a piece of clothing covering her torso that was quite short and a little more than revealing and the shoes she wore on her feet were obviously not made for walking.

Hiei quickly came to the conclusion that the reason Kurama was escorting the human female was simply out of pity, for it was plain to see that she had no means to provide for herself, hence her skimpy clothing. The female was obviously delusional as well. She had the strangest look on her face and it was plain to guess that she might also have something bothering her eyes because she kept batting them constantly. Hiei quickly assessed the scene as an act of kindness from Kurama towards the female and concentrated his sights on Kurama. He watched as Kurama went up to another human, who was behind a shield of some sort, and handed the human pieces of paper through a hole at the bottom of the shield and the human handed him something in return. He watched as he steered the female to a door, opened it for her, and showed her inside.

After waiting for a short while, and realizing that the fox was not going to come out any time soon, Hiei decided to jump off the building and into a deserted ally-way besides the building. He then proceeded to move across the street to see the name of the place into which Kurama had taken the human female.

'S-ta-r-ple-x Ci-ne-ma,' Hiei read aloud slowly.

He had no idea what the words meant and decided not to stay around long enough to find out. The horribly strong smell of human food coming from that place was unbearable to his sensitive nose and the bright lights of the sign were hurting even his closed third eye. Hiei decided to settle on a rooftop that was beside the dark parking lot belonging to the building where Kurama had entered and wait until the fox emerged from within.

About two hours had gone by since Kurama had entered that place, or so Hiei figured, and he was about to barge inside and find the fox when he spotted the red-head and the female walking out of the building, talking and laughing. As Hiei watched them they began to walk the way they had come. He followed silently close behind. They soon came upon a house where it was obvious that all of its inhabitants were down for the night.

Hiei watched as Kurama took the human female to the front of the house. They started talking and laughing quietly, as so not to disturb the slumbering inhabitants. He watched as the female stood higher on her toes (if that was even possible) and delicately puckered her lips. He watched as the female delicately put a hand on Kurama's chest and leaned in. And he watched Kurama's surprised expression as the girl kissed him lightly on the lips and then, with a flush, lower her head and quickly went inside. After what seemed an eternity, but in reality was only about three seconds, Kurama composed himself and started walking away slowly in a different direction.

"That's the last fucking straw!" Hiei muttered angrily under his breath as he moved in, like a panther closing in silently on its prey.

Without giving it a second thought, Hiei leapt out of the trees and onto Kurama's back, knocking the red-head face down to the ground and making him hit his head on the concrete in the process. Hiei got up slowly and went to stand in front of Kurama. The fox slowly lifted his head off of the ground and assessed the damage done. Thinking that it was nothing severe, Kurama tilted his head up in search of his attacker's face. What he saw surprised him.  
Hiei watched the red-head's sparkling emerald eyes grow wide with disbelief.

"H-Hiei…? Is that really you?" Kurama asked, a look of wonder taking over his delicate features.

Silence was his only answer for a short while, then:  
"Who was she?" Hiei asked demandingly.

"What?" Kurama asked as he lifted himself off of the ground, lightly holding his head, which was now throbbing with pain. "Who was who, Hiei? And how did you even sneak up on me like that? I must be losing my touch…" He said the last part more to himself than anything.

"The human female. Who was she?" He asked again, growing impatient. Kurama quickly realized what was happening. Hiei was jealous. Kurama suddenly wanted to laugh aloud.

"How about we talk about this later, when we get to my apartment…?" Kurama suggested, looking at Hiei. The only answer he received was Hiei moving out of the way so that Kurama could lead the way towards the apartment.

The walk to the apartment was short but the silence made it seem long. The only way Kurama knew that Hiei was following him was the sound of his soft footsteps echoing his a few feet behind him. They soon reached the apartment and Kurama let Hiei in. Hiei walked in, looking cautiously at his surroundings. He turned around to wait for an explanation and found Kurama locking the door securely. Somehow this act brought a flush to Hiei's face but he made sure that the fox did not notice. He watched as the fox made his way through the room and into another room where he then heard the sound of running water. Curious to what the fox was doing he walked to where Kurama was.

He saw Kurama taking a piece of cloth and putting it under the spout of running water and gently dabbing his forehead with it. What he saw then made him turn pale. When Kurama pulled the cloth away from his head it was covered in blood. Not just a small patch of blood on the cloth, but the entire piece was covered. Hiei quickly looked into the reflection in front of Kurama and saw that the fox had also turned pale. Hiei swiftly left the post where he stood watching and scooped the surprised fox into his arms.

"H-Hiei! What are you…?!" Kurama asked with slight alarm.

"Shut up!" Hiei barked back at him. Hiei quickly found the fox's bed chamber and deposited him on the bed. "Stay there!" Hiei commanded.

The fox could do naught but obey as he watched Hiei exit the room and make his way towards the kitchen. After a few seconds he heard pots and pans clanking together and making such a loud noise that it hurt his head worse.

Kurama got up slowly. "Hiei! What are you doing? If you're looking for something I could just get it for you. Wait right there and I'll…"

"I said stay there!" Hiei yelled back at Kurama.

He then proceeded to spit out a string of nasty curses only known to the daemon realm that made Kurama head back to his bed in fear and amusement of what might happen if he disobeyed Hiei's orders. Then for a while everything was silent. He then heard running water and more things being moved around. Hiei returned with a basin of warm water and some more cloth. He put the items on Kurama's night stand, sat down at the edge of his bed and gently pushed Kurama onto the bed. Kurama could only stare in wonder as he watched Hiei dip the cloth into the warm water and then wring out the excess. Then Hiei turned to Kurama and proceeded to gently clean the wound that he had unknowingly inflicted.

"Kurama, I… I didn't… I'm…" Hiei sputtered out.

"It's okay, Hiei. I know that it wasn't your intention to hurt me." Kurama said for him.

Hiei stared Kurama in the eyes as he continued to dab the wound. Then Hiei's gaze faltered for a second. With a slight blush Hiei leaned in and brushed Kurama's lips lightly with his own. He then put his forehead on Kurama's, mindful of the wound.

"I'm sorry…" Hiei said then so quietly that even Kurama's delicate hearing could barely pick it up.

Hiei then got up so quickly that he could have made a rip in time and space. He gathered up the basin of now red water and the cloth and quickly left. Kurama could only stare at Hiei's retreating back as Hiei proceeded to close the door behind him. He heard some noise in the kitchen and then saw the lights go out from under the door. Kurama lightly placed his fingertips on his lips and waited for Hiei to come back. After waiting for a while and having no results, he settled into bed, convinced that Hiei had gone. He then closed his eyes and floated into a deep, dreamless sleep. The bleeding had stopped.


	2. Surprise

Hiei paced Kurama's living room as silently as he could while he spat out some rather nasty curses at himself.

'_How could I have let that happen? How could I have hurt him?! I shouldn't even be here. I should have stayed with Mukuro in the daemon realm! But I have to stay. At least until I know that Kurama is well.'_ Hiei thought.

With his mind made up he proceeded to move to the couch where he then lied down and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt very tired. All thoughts of the human female that he had seen Kurama with were forgotten. Hiei promptly fell into a deep disturbed sleep.

Kurama awoke around midnight feeling parched. He lazily got out of bed and went toward the kitchen to get a drink of water. On his way back to his chamber he noticed something on his couch. It was Hiei. Kurama went towards the sleeping form and lightly brushed Hiei's hair from his forehead, watching it fall back into place. It was Kurama's turn to return the favor Hiei had done for him, at least in part. He knew from experience that Hiei was a heavy sleeper at times, so he took Hiei into his arms and made his way towards his chamber. He then deposited Hiei on one side of the bed, tucked the covers around him and he headed towards the other side. He realized that he had fallen asleep in the clothes he had worn to the movies. He glanced warily at Hiei.

Confident that Hiei was asleep, he proceeded to gently remove his clothing and slip into something more comfortable to sleep in. What he didn't realize was that Hiei had been awake for the entire time, ever since he heard Kurama get up from his bed. Hiei smiled to himself but kept still; glad to have had a glimpse at the fox's perfectly sculpted body. Hiei then closed his eyes fully and let a deep slumber overcome him once more. Kurama went to the bedside opposite of Hiei and slipped in between the covers. He turned his face towards Hiei and stared at his sleeping face for a while and then, smiling to himself, he fell asleep.

The morning came too soon, or so Hiei thought as he opened his eyes to the first morning light. He was about to stretch when he realized that he was in a fierce embrace with the red-head right next to him. Their arms were tightly around each other, their legs tangled, and Hiei's head was comfortably nestled in Kurama's neck. Hiei smiled to himself as he gathered Kurama closer, searching for more warmth. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again his eyes met with Kurama's throat. An idea then sprung into Hiei's mind. He just couldn't resist.

Ever so slowly and gently, as to not wake the slumbering fox, Hiei started planting open-mouthed kisses along Kurama's neck, slowly moving upward to Kurama's face. When Hiei met Kurama's lips with his own, he kissed them gently, then deepening the kiss slightly, slowly, taking advantage of this opportunity. How long he had wanted to do this he didn't know, but it had seemed like a thousand life times.

Hiei didn't seem to have the willpower to stop but he also just couldn't keep doing this for much longer. Hiei slowly ran his left hand up to Kurama's head and fisted his hand in the silky hair. He then used his right hand to prop himself up while he slowly settled Kurama onto his back and then proceeded to straddle his waist. He started running kisses down Kurama's face, then his throat once more, and he was about to open Kurama's shirt when a sharp intake of breath alerted him on the fox's awakening. Hiei looked up and found Kurama's heavy-lidded yet alert green eyes staring into his. There was a look in Kurama's eyes but Hiei couldn't really place what it was.

"Good Morning." Hiei said with a slight smile.

"Good Morn… Hiei, what are you doing…?" Kurama asked, sitting up slowly. Hiei's eyes widened.

"I…I was…I thought…" Hiei couldn't quite finish what he was trying to say, mainly because he didn't know what to say.

The sudden realization that the fox might not have wanted him to do what he had done struck him with such a force that he couldn't even think. Quickly, he lowered his glance and blushed furiously. Getting up faster than he had last night, he bolted from the bed and made his way towards the door.

"Hiei, wait…!" Kurama pleaded as he grasped Hiei's wrist. Kurama waited for Hiei to snatch his wrist away but he never did. He just stood there, perfectly still. "Hiei, I…" Kurama tried to explain. "I don't…I mean…I…You…We…Gods, this is frustrating!" Kurama saw Hiei's head lower slightly and turn away more so that he couldn't see his eyes. Kurama's heart gave a lurch. "Hiei, I didn't mean that _you_ were frustrating. I just don't know how to deal with this. I never expected any of this to happen…ever!" Kurama lowered his gaze. "I just don't know what to make of it… I don't know where this would lead…I don't know if we can do this, if we should. And I'm not sure if your feelings for me are the same as my feelings for you…" Kurama looked up then and felt his heart sink as he watched Hiei's shoulder's sag in defeat. Kurama pulled Hiei's wrist slightly towards him. "Hiei…I…"

"NO!" Hiei yelled. He pulled his wrist away and made his way to the door. At the same time Kurama got quickly out of bed and attempted to follow.

"Hiei, wait! I…" Kurama couldn't finish as he gave a sharp cry of pain and grasped his head.

His head was throbbing once more with searing pain and the room had begun to spin. He started to swoon and was about to fall when he felt Hiei's arms around him, helping him stay up.

"…I told you to stay in bed." Hiei said as he led Kurama back to his bed and sat him down slowly.

Hiei then hooked his finger under Kurama's chin and tilted Kurama's head up. With his other hand he brushed Kurama's bangs away and examined his face.

"You're turning pale." Hiei stated but his face showed no signs of any emotion.

"Hiei, I…" Kurama started. But his words died on his lips as Hiei pressed a finger gently on them.

"Shut up…You've done enough talking for one morning. Get some rest." Hiei said and started to leave.

"Hiei! Don't leave!" Kurama pleaded.

"I'm not leaving. I'll be outside." Hiei said, no feeling in his words.

"I meant don't leave _me_…!" Kurama said suddenly. Hiei stopped abruptly and turned around. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape. Kurama had the urge to look away, but didn't. "I want you to stay here _with_ me." Kurama said and stretched out his arm towards Hiei.  
"Give me your hand." The fox said. Hiei moved slowly closer but in no way made a move to give Kurama his hand. Kurama leaned forward slightly and took his wrist.  
"Hiei, I…I've always had feelings for you…" At this, Kurama felt Hiei's pulse quicken. "But you've been gone for so long and you appeared so suddenly and I just didn't know how to react. And my current situation in rather…complicated…" Hiei looked Kurama in the eyes.

"Complicated…?"

"I…" Kurama looked down. "I'm seeing someone right now…" Kurama looked up to find Hiei's red eyes still staring at him.

"That female." Hiei stated.

"Yes." Said Kurama, wondering what Hiei might do.

What he did was anything but what he expected.

Hiei twisted his wrist around in Kurama's hand until their fingers were interlocking. He moved closer and stared Kurama down onto the bed. He then straddled Kurama, leaned closer and kissed him deeply, still holding his hand.

"I'll make you forget all about her." Hiei murmured into Kurama's lips.

"Hiei, we can't do this… It's the middle of the morning…!" Kurama protested.

He started to push Hiei away with his free hand but Hiei quickly grasped it and held his arm by the wrist, pinning him down to the bed. He started to run hot, open-mouthed kisses down Kurama's throat. When he encountered Kurama's shirt he quickly disposed of it by ripping it off with his teeth, purposely not using his hands as to not let the fox get away. He then proceeded to kiss him lower. He felt Kurama shiver underneath him. He glanced up and saw Kurama staring at him, his green eyes heavy lidded with lust. Kurama smiled slightly.

"That was my favorite pajama top…" Kurama protested weakly. Hiei grinned.

"Hn. You're not going to need any of these much longer." He followed his trail of kisses back up to Kurama's lips and lingered there for a while. After some time they both had to stop to get some air. "Have you forgotten her?" Hiei asked expectantly.

"Forgotten who?" Kurama asked, truly not knowing who Hiei was talking about. Hiei smiled to himself.

"Good."

After another not so quick kiss, Hiei got up and off of Kurama. Not knowing what was going to happen next, Kurama just lied still and looked up at Hiei. Hiei bent over Kurama and kissed his brow gently right beside the wound.

"Get some rest." Hiei said and turned to leave.

As soon as he saw that Hiei was leaving, with no intention in continuing, he panicked more than a bit. "You can't just do this to me and then leave!" Kurama practically screamed.

He got up quickly but with a throb of his head thought better of it and lied back down.  
Hiei turned around and looked at his lusty fox.

'"_His fox." I like the sound of that.' _Hiei thought to himself.

"I can. And I just did." He said as he turned back around and closed the door, a delightfully wicked smile growing on his face.


	3. Promise

Hours had passed and Kurama had still not come out of his bed chamber.

'_He must have been more tired that he thought,'_ Hiei thought to himself.

During the time that had passed, Hiei took advantage to think over the situation. With his slight "performance" in Kurama's bedroom, he had made all thoughts of the human female leave his fox's mind. Although only for a short while.

'_I have to make him forget about her completely.'_ Hiei reasoned. _'Maybe I could just kill her.'_

But before he had a chance to think about that option further he heard some movement coming from inside Kurama's chamber. At that moment Kurama appeared through the door. He had taken his tattered shirt off and hadn't replaced it. He was currently naked to the waist and Hiei had the urge to dispose of the rest of Kurama's clothing. Kurama's hair was tousled and he had a groggy look on his face. The color had returned to his cheeks. Kurama turned to Hiei and smiled slightly.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kurama asked.

"Hours." Hiei answered simply as he greedily looked Kurama up and down. "You were tired."

"Evidently." Kurama complied, feeling slightly self conscious under Hiei's gaze. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Time? No. But the sun is well past its crest." Hiei said.

Kurama went into the kitchen and looked at a clock above the stove.

"2:30! Oh, sweet Gods!" Kurama exclaimed.

He quickly ran into his chamber. Curious, Hiei followed. Kurama was flinging clothing around frantically. Hiei went up to him, grabbed his neck and pulled his head down gently, kissing him deeply. After a little bit Hiei let him go and stared at him. The red-head slowly opened his eyes and stared back at Hiei.

"Calm down." Hiei murmured softly and he caressed Kurama's cheek. Kurama closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Hiei kissed him again, this time a little more gently. "Why are you in such a rush?" Hiei asked gently after letting Kurama's lips go.

"What…?" Kurama asked a little dazed.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Hiei repeated.

Kurama straightened up and held his head tenderly. "I…can't remember. I always seem to forget about everything when you do that." Kurama admitted, blushing slightly.

Hiei smiled to himself. "You looked at the time and saw it was late. Then you came in here and started searching frantically for something." Hiei offered.

He watched as Kurama's beautiful green eyes widened.

"Oh sweet Gods! Mio!" Kurama said. He then continued to search his room, a little less frantically though.

"Mio…?" Hiei asked.

"The girl from last night. I told her I would take her out for lunch today." Kurama answered, diving into his closet.

Hiei's demeanor darkened. All of his muscles tensed at once and he seemed to stare daggers at Kurama's back. Sensing Hiei's change, Kurama turned around.

"Hiei, I'm sorry. But I already told her I…" Kurama tried to explain but Hiei interrupted.

"If you think that I am going to allow you to go see her now, after…" Hiei stopped and looked away frustrated, his face flushed.

Kurama had gone back to his search and found what he was looking for. He then headed past Hiei towards his bathroom to change. Hiei followed menacingly. At the bathroom door Kurama turned around.

"Hiei. You cannot just show up and expect me to drop everything and pick things up where we left off. I had already planned this with her and I will not let her down. I am sure that you can understand that." Kurama explained.

He then turned around and slammed the door in Hiei's face. Hiei stood there for a while longer, stung by Kurama's words. He felt hot tears sting the back of his eyes, caused mostly by the rage that was filling him. He was going to let them fall when he heard a knock at the front door.

"Hiei, that should be Mio. Open the door and let her in." Kurama called from inside the bathroom with a no-nonsense tone in his voice.

Hiei thought about disobeying Kurama's order but then decided to comply. He didn't want his fox any angrier at him than he already was. He went to the door and opened it, staring at the human female he had seen kiss Kurama last night. The girl looked a bit surprised.

"Oh! I didn't know that Shuichi had company. I suppose I should have called first. Is he ready to go?" Mio asked, looking past the short, angry looking man in front of her to try and catch a glimpse of her date.

Hiei said nothing but stepped aside, letting the girl in. Mio looked cautiously at Hiei then, as she stepped inside. Hiei closed the door and went to sit on the couch, glaring at Mio all the while.

'_That little guy looks seriously pissed off,'_ Mio thought. She was about to ask something when Kurama stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Hello Mio. Please excuse my tardiness." Kurama said, walking toward them.

He threw Hiei a look that told him not to butt in. Hiei pretended he didn't know what the look meant and stood up.

"Kurama, a word?" Hiei said and walked off into Kurama's bed chamber.

Kurama shook his head slightly. "Please excuse me Mio." Mio nodded.

'_Kurama…?'_ she thought curiously.

Kurama stepped into his chamber and closed the door. When he turned around Hiei grabbed him by the waist and threw him onto his bed and then jumped on top of him.

"Hiei, what are you…!" Kurama's words died on his lips as Hiei crushed them with his own.

Hiei's hands grabbed Kurama's wrists and he pinned him down onto the bed. As Hiei straddled Kurama's waist he thrust his hips forward, rubbing against Kurama's groin and suckling Kurama's neck at the same time. A soft moan escaped Kurama's lips, feeding Hiei's fire. Hiei claimed Kurama's mouth in an instant and continued thrusting his hips forward, making Kurama shiver with delight underneath him. Kurama didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was torture!

"H-Hiei…! S-stop…!" Kurama pleaded breathlessly.

Hiei stopped thrusting himself into Kurama but continued to kiss him, slowly running kisses down his throat.

"Are you saying you don't want this?" Hiei asked between kisses.

"I…I don't…I mean…I do…but…Mio…She's…" Kurama felt Hiei stop at once.

Kurama opened his green eyes and found Hiei's red ones staring at him.

"You would rather go to her?" Hiei asked, anger edging his voice.

"Hiei, she's waiting. I can't just leave her there." Kurama reasoned.

"Then tell her to leave." Hiei said.

"What? No! I told her I would take her out to lunch and I will." Kurama said.

Hiei looked down. After a little while he let Kurama's wrists go and slipped off of him, still unable to look at the fox. Kurama got up and looked at his reflection to make sure that everything was in place. He turned around and looked back at Hiei's bent head.

"Please try to understand, Hiei." Kurama said.

He made his way back to the door. Before he could open it though, Hiei caught him by the waist and murmured haughtily into his ear:

"Alright. I'll let you go this time. But you owe me, fox. And once you return I expect your payment in full."

Kurama closed his eyes and shivered slightly. Hiei kissed Kurama's throat one last time and let him go. Once he had heard Kurama and the human female leave, Hiei slipped out the window, determined to follow the pair.

Following the pair was harder than Hiei had thought it would be. Since it was the middle of the day there was hardly any place where he would hide, so he kept to the trees and the rooftops mostly. He followed them until they entered a small glass building with few people, both inside and out. He was thankful when the pair decided to dine outside instead of inside. Once the waiter had brought them their drinks, they started to talk and laugh. Hiei couldn't make out any of what they were saying, but he watched nonetheless. Their food was brought, they ate, and conversed some more, then they got up and left, but not before Kurama left some more of those pieces of paper on the table. The pair headed back in the direction in which they had come. Hiei followed closely behind. He had the slight feeling of _dejavu _as he followed them.

'_This is just like last night.'_ Hiei thought.

After a bit the trio arrived at the girl's house. Here Kurama and the human female exchanged a few words. Hiei couldn't make out what they were saying but he could tell that it wasn't good. He watched Kurama try and explain something to the human female and watched as the female lowered her head down in resignation. And even though he was a bit far, Hiei could still see the tears in the female's eyes. She then looked up at Kurama and gave him a few more words, a slight smile, and then she stood on tip-toe (she wasn't wearing horrendously high heels this time), kissed Kurama lightly on the cheek and went inside. Kurama then left and went in the direction of the apartment. Sure that Kurama wasn't going to go back to the human female, Hiei sped up ahead of Kurama and beat him by a good five minutes to his apartment.


	4. Hours

By the time Kurama got to the apartment the sun had gone down, even though it was only about six p.m. He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was shower and go to bed. It had taken a lot of guts to break it off with Mio and Kurama didn't feel like dealing with anything else. When Kurama entered his chamber he had expected to just sit down and take off his shoes and then head off to shower, not to be hoisted up by the waist and thrown onto his bed. Kurama was too startled to even cry out in surprise. He had forgotten what Hiei had said to him before he left. Hiei's words came rushing back to him as he watched Hiei climb on top of him and straddle his waist.

"…_you owe me, fox. And once you return I expect your payment in full._"

Once Hiei had settled himself, he bent over and kissed Kurama with such a passion that it left him reeling.

"Hiei! What…?" Kurama started.

"I told you, fox. I expect payment. And if you won't give, I'll take." Hiei said while unbuttoning Kurama's shirt.

Hiei had thought about ripping it off but Kurama had been slightly bothered with the last one he ripped so he didn't try.

"Hiei, I'm tired. I just want to bathe and sleep. Please…" Kurama said as he started to get up and shove Hiei away.

But Hiei wouldn't have it. He roughly pushed the red-head back down onto the bed.

"I told you. If you won't give, I'll take." Hiei said as he continued to dispose of Kurama's clothing.

"Hiei. Please. I don't…" But Kurama didn't have the chance to finish as Hiei took the fox's hand and put it on his groin.

Kurama's eyes widened.

"Hiei! Gods! I didn't think…! I never imagined…! It's so…" Kurama tried to make at least one sentence form, but he was just too flabbergasted to think coherently.

Hiei kept Kurama's hand where it was.

"Kurama. Please. I need this. I need you." Hiei stated. Kurama stared at Hiei for a while, and then nodded in agreement.

With that, Hiei slipped down towards Kurama's ankles and stood on his knees. Making swift work, Hiei yanked off Kurama's pants and undergarments in one motion. Hiei's eyes widened at the sight. Now it was his turn to be flabbergasted.

"Kurama! How you were able to keep this hidden, I will never know!" Hiei said.

"I could say the same for you," Kurama replied, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks, slightly embarrassed that he had been exposed.

Hiei quickly went back to straddling Kurama's waist and, in another swift motion, removed Kurama's shirt. Hiei shifted down lower in order to view Kurama's body in full. After scanning him from head to toe multiple times, Hiei turned and met Kurama's gaze. Feeling embarrassed, Kurama looked away. Hiei bent forward and took Kurama's face in his hands.

"Don't be embarrassed. You don't have to be. Not with me." Hiei told him reassuringly.

Kurama nodded slightly, the flush beginning to leave his cheeks. Kurama then gazed down at Hiei's state of dress. He looked back up.

"Why are you still dressed when I'm lying naked on my bed?" Kurama asked playfully.

Hiei grinned. "I'm sure you can remedy that." He said, looking Kurama straight in the eyes. Hiei then moved aside to the other side of the bed and lied on his back. He looked at Kurama expectantly. "Well…I'm waiting, Kurama." Hiei said haughtily.

Kurama then got on top of Hiei and straddled him. He bent over and kissed Hiei full on the lips and began to thrust his hips. He ran kisses down Hiei's throat and once he reached the base, licked up the entire length of his throat, then he went back to Hiei's lips. Hiei gave a slight groan and thrust his hips upward. Kurama felt the bulge in Hiei's pants grow bigger (if that were even possible).

"Kurama…" Hiei practically begged.

Without breaking the kiss, Kurama's hands went to the buckles of Hiei's belts. "Why the hell do you have to have so many belts?" Kurama asked, frustrated.

Even though there were about six belts, Kurama made quick work of them. Kurama then lifted his hips slightly and pulled Hiei's pants all the way down. The fact that he still had to take off Hiei's shirt frustrated him further, so he just ripped it off.

"An eye for an eye," Kurama said.

That being said and done, Kurama proceeded to lower himself down to Hiei's bottom half. He grasped Hiei fully in his hands, taking in its gargantuan size. He ran his fingers down its full length and marveled at the girth. He licked the head lightly with the tip of his tongue. And when Kurama took him fully into his mouth he heard a sharp intake of breath from Hiei. He suckled at it, lightly at first, then harder and harder. He felt Hiei grab the back of his head to keep him from moving from his position. And he didn't. He continued for a while longer until he couldn't take it anymore. As much as he loved pleasing Hiei, he didn't want the whole night to be one sided. Giving a light nip at the head, Kurama pulled his head away and faced Hiei. Realizing that the fox had stopped Hiei looked down, his eyes lidded with lust.

"W-why did you stop?" Hiei asked breathlessly.

Without answering, Kurama climbed on top of Hiei, took him in his arms and flipped the both of them over, so that Hiei was now on top of Kurama.

"It's your turn," Kurama said.

Hiei smiled and started to lower himself down to do what Kurama had just done to him. Then, thinking better of it, Hiei slipped off and went to stand at the edge of the bed.

"I've got a better idea," Hiei stated. He then grabbed Kurama by the ankles, pulled him off the bed, then turned and bent him over.

"Hiei! Gods, what are you doing?" Kurama exclaimed.

"You'll see," Hiei said, grinning mischievously.

He gave Kurama no time to assess the situation before he thrust himself inside. Kurama gave a cry of pain and collapsed on the bed at feeling the enormous girth enter his body. Hiei bent over, covering Kurama's body with his own.

"It's alright. The feeling will pass in time…I think…" Hiei reassured him and he brushed Kurama's hair to the side and kissed his neck.

Hiei could feel Kurama shiver underneath him. Unable to wait much longer, Hiei began to thrust his hips, in and out, slowly at first then faster and faster. He kept up a swift pace until Kurama moaned and writhed and cried out in a fever of need. Still thrusting, Hiei reached down and seized Kurama in his right hand and began pumping his hand up and down in a steady, fast paced rhythm.

Never had Kurama felt like this. His body was alive. A million tiny nerve endings begging to be touched. The motion of Hiei's hands and hips in combination brought him to a first breathless peak that left him dazed and trembling. But before he could even catch his breath, Hiei took him on an even faster ride. The rhythm of Hiei's hands and hips grew steadily more rapid. Kurama didn't know how much more of this he could take. But he knew that if Hiei stopped that he would have to beg him to go on. He wanted more, wanted all.

Hiei's hand tangled in Kurama's hair, pulling his head back while his lips explored Kurama's neck. Their breathing had become labored, their heart beats erratic. The world beyond the room had slipped away. The wind outside the window still blew, but they no longer heard. A night-bird cried but they were unaware. They only knew of each other and the passion that they shared. It drove them both to the brink of insanity, but there was no relief. Hiei felt himself slipping over the edge. He wanted to slow down, but he couldn't have if there was a blade at his throat. The only thing he could do was go faster. They both heard a cry that seemed to come from very far away, and neither knew if it came from them or the other.

Hiei and Kurama cried out simultaneously as they both climaxed. Kurama grasped the sheets of the bed, as if wanting to hold on to his sanity. Hiei collapsed on top of Kurama, breathless and his heart beating wildly. Neither moved for some time.

Hiei loosened his hold on Kurama's hair and ran his fingers through it, watching it fall like silk. He flexed the fingers of his right hand, feeling it wet and sticky. Hiei smiled to himself and placed his head on Kurama's back, listening to his wild heartbeat. He heard Kurama sigh contentedly. Hiei's smile widened as he lazily stood and pulled out.

"It's a good thing that you are not a woman," Hiei joked.

Kurama chuckled weakly as he begun to stand up. He stretched slightly and then climbed into bed, making sure to make room for his new found lover.

"Are you coming?" Kurama asked, slight fear in his voice.

"In a bit," Hiei responded as he made his way to a window. "The sun will rise soon." Hiei stated plainly. Kurama bolted from the bed.

"What?" he exclaimed. He got up and went to stand besides Hiei to confirm. "How long have we…?" Kurama sputtered out.

"Ever since you came back," Hiei answered as he headed for the bed, a hint of self satisfaction in his voice.

"I had gotten back around six," Kurama thought out loud. After a pause he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked, slightly alarmed.

"I'll be right back," Kurama yelled over his shoulder. When he returned, Hiei noticed that Kurama had turned slightly paler. He started to get up.

"Kurama, are you alright?" Hiei asked concerned.

"It's 5:58 in the morning… We've been…" Kurama faltered. "It's been almost 12 hours," Kurama said at last.

Sure that nothing was wrong with his fox, Hiei settled back into the covers looking satisfied.  
"I did warn you that you would pay me back in full."

Hiei stated. Kurama smiled at him as he made his way towards the bed, color returning to his cheeks. Hiei grabbed Kurama's wrist and pulled him onto the bed, gathering him close. Kurama followed suit. Hiei suckled at Kurama's throat once more and heard a sigh of pleasure escape the red-head's lips. He nestled closer to Kurama. How he loved his fox!  
Hiei's eyes soon grew heavy. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Kurama call out his name.

"Hmmm…?" was all Hiei could muster as a response.

"Is it always like this?" Kurama asked.

Hiei didn't know how to respond, and then:

"It will be with us," he responded.

Kurama smiled knowing that his fear of Hiei leaving was irrational. He gathered Hiei closer in his arms. And soon they were both asleep, content with themselves and with each other. They slept well into the next afternoon.


	5. Time for a shower

_Sorry for taking so long to update, guys! To be honest, I forgot to keep the story going most of the time x.x But here you go, chapter 5 at long last!  
To those of you who are following the story, there have been some minor changes made to the previous chapters. You can go back and read them, although I'm not sure you'll spot any differences. As for new readers, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!_

Kurama was the first to awaken the following morning, completely in a daze. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get rid of the drowsy feeling, and stared at the ceiling for a good long while, not really thinking much at all. It wasn't until he tried to move again that the thoughts started rushing back to him. His body groaned in protest as he attempted to stretch, and was thankful that the lithe body that was tangled with his was keeping him from moving.

He looked down upon his lover in his peaceful slumber. He smiled fondly to himself, remembering all the adventured they had had in the past. Eventually his wandering mind brought the memories from the previous night to his full attention. And the more he remembered, the redder his face became. As his thoughts pranced through the recently made delightful memories, Kurama looked at his surrounding soberly for the first time.

He noticed their naked bodies, covered and sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids, the sheets wrapped tightly around them, also sticky. He saw his and Hiei's clothes thrown haphazardly around the room, and noticed for the first time that the thrown clothes had knocked a few things over. Although, most of all, he noticed himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this dirty (no pun intended, ladies and gents). He lifted a hand to his head and found that he couldn't run a hand through the tangled mess he called his hair. As he shifted to try and sit up, he noticed the dry semen in between his thighs, making his face turn another shade of red.

'_I really need to bathe!' _Kurama thought urgently, as he tried to gently free himself from the firm grip Hiei had on him. But the harder he tried to get up, still as gently as he could, the harder it was for him to free himself. It wasn't until he realized that Hiei had been awake the entire time that he ceased his efforts.

"Hiei, could you please release me so that I may cleanse myself?" Kurama asked him patiently.

Silence. Hiei didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked curiously.

Hiei shifted a bit in response, but only to gather his fox closer to him, with no intention of letting him go anywhere.

Kurama sighed, trying to think of a way to coax Hiei into releasing him. After a short while, he came up with a solution. "Would you prefer if we bathed together, Hiei?" Kurama offered.

Hiei didn't respond, just laid there as if weighing his options. After a few moments, he leaned up on his arms and moved closer to Kurama, lightly pressing his lips on his in a gentle kiss. He then stood up and stretched, completely unashamed of his state of undress.

Kurama simply stared at him, taking in as much as he could. Hiei's perfectly sculpted calves and thighs, leading up a magnificent ass that he could have described as a work of art. His gaze swept up higher to Hiei's also perfectly sculpted torso and chest, taking in each dip and curve of the muscles that brought him so much excitement. He took his gaze higher still, pausing at Hiei's pale throat, noticing a strong pulse which aroused him for no apparent reason, but not as much as the supple lips that had kissed him everywhere the night before. He finally reached those intense red eyes. Eyes that he could swear had the capability of seeing to the farthest reaches of his very soul. Eyes that were staring intently at him at that very moment, an immodest smile forming on his lips.

Kurama suddenly realized that he had been staring. He groaned to himself in embarrassment as he felt his face turn multiple shades of red. _'How long was I staring at him? How mortifying!' _He berated himself.

Hiei continued to stare at his fox, unmoving, obviously pleased with himself and the reaction he had elicited from Kurama. He extended a hand to him, motioning for Kurama to stand next to him. Kurama took the offered hand, still obviously embarrassed, and looked at Hiei with a flustered expression. Hiei smiled at him, loving this look on his fox.

"Lead the way." Hiei offered, giving Kurama a distraction from his current embarrassment.

As Hiei followed Kurama into the bathroom, he took the opportunity to do the same as Kurama had done with him. He stared at all that he had claimed for his own the night before, grinning to himself. He was pleased that Kurama had been to mortified to notice his similar state of undress, and thankful for the view of the God-like structure that was leading the way.

After the both entered the small restroom, Hiei shut the door firmly behind them, making sure to lock it as Kurama went to the standing shower to regulate the temperature of the water. After a few moments, Kurama was satisfied with the results and stepped in, motioning for Hiei to follow him. Hiei wondered why he hadn't already shoved him into the confined space. Thinking better of it, Hiei decided not to act on his lustful impulse just yet. He sensed that Kurama needed time to relax, so he just stood back, watching his fox under the flow of the water.

As soon as Kurama stepped underneath the warm water, he felt a burning sensation on his shoulders, hands and lower extremities. He rubbed his shoulders a bit, gently trying to figure out what had caused the stinging sensation. He noticed a few indentations on his skin, and as he turned to look, he noticed they looked similar to bite marks. He looked down at his hands and noticed similar marks. He quickly gathered that he had bitten his own hands last night, perhaps in futile attempts to muffle his moans, although he had no recollection of it. And he realized that the ones on his shoulder were from Hiei, although he had no recollection of being bitten either. He assumed that the irritation from his groin was from the friction of last night's encounter.

He was suddenly very conscious of Hiei, and noticed that Hiei had been staring at him while he examined himself. Trying as hard as he could to keep any embarrassment from surfacing, he extended a hand towards Hiei, and once their fingers were entwined, he pulled Hiei under the warm running water, holding him closely and burying his face into Hiei's soft wet hair.

Hiei was a bit taken aback by Kurama's show of affection, but he loved it nonetheless. He rubbed his cheek onto Kurama's warm, wet chest, loving the smoothness of his skin and the way the water made it slick. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurama's waist, holding him close, realizing with amazement that he never wanted to let his fox go ever again.

'_How could I have ever left in the first place?' _Hiei wondered, feeling the sting of regret settle in his chest.

They stood there under the warm running water for what seemed like ages, neither wanting to let go. It wasn't until the water started to run cold that Kurama decided to move away from the embrace, a smile sprouting on his lips due to Hiei's groan of protest. Kurama turn away from Hiei and fiddled with the knobs, trying to re-warm the water to a comfortable temperature. He was just about satisfied with the temperature when he felt nimble hands start to wander over his backside.

"Hiei? What are you doing?" Kurama asked, curious and a bit startled.

The only answer he received was Hiei wrapping his warms around his waist and reaching down to grip his still flaccid member. Although it wouldn't stay that way for too long. As soon as Kurama felt Hiei grip him firmly, but gently, and felt Hiei's own rapidly growing behind him, he felt himself become hard with new-found need. He felt himself being pushed into the wall, Hiei's hand greedily roaming all over his body, taking in all the curves and crevices that were there for him to explore, while the other teased his growing member even more. Hiei's roaming hand finally settled on Kurama's ass, gripping it tightly, loving the feel of its soft firmness.

"Finally." He muttered to himself, remembering all the times he had taken glances and had wanted to do exactly as he was doing now, but losing count all the same.

His finger prying in between and found its way inside, sliding in and out of Kurama in a slow, tantalizing movement. Then he inserted another, and another, continuing the slow rhythm. He then looked up at his fox. His eyes were closed; his face a mask of pleasure, his mouth slightly agape and his breathing had turned heavy. Hiei grinned, feeling himself grow larger still. So much so, that his own member wedged itself between Kurama's legs and was able to rub against Kurama's own girth, although only slightly. Noticing this, Hiei repositioned his hand to grip both Kurama and himself at once, being careful not to hurt his fox in any way. It was a bit of an awkward position, but Hiei managed to find a good grip, being able to grasp the base of Kurama's throbbing member and the tip of his own. With a practiced had, he rubbed them together gently at first, then more vigorously, watching the arousal on his fox's face grow. There was a seductively red tint on his cheeks now, his lips red from biting them. He held Kurama closer to him, still using both hands to please them both, bringing them closer to their peak. Some sweet, seductive moments later, they both climaxed, Kurama finding ecstasy right before his lover.

Kurama felt his knees grow weak, as he tried to grip onto the slick wall for support. Finding none he started to let himself slide to the floor, marveling in the wondrous pleasure. But before he reached the ground, he found himself being lifted by his the underside of his knees, his long legs being spread wide open as Hiei settled Kurama right above his still throbbing girth.

"We're not done yet, fox." Hiei growled seductively as he lowered Kurama slowly.

The water didn't help in the least as Hiei attempted to enter the haven he sought. The friction created by the water made Kurama cry out in pain, still raw from last night's events. Hiei grimaced at the sound, and pressed on a bit more quickly, trying to end Kurama's pain as soon as possible. After what seemed like ages to Kurama, Hiei had finally entered him completely. The friction had made his sensitive skin burn, but the filling sensation was slowly overcoming the discomfort.

"…are you alright?" Hiei asked cautiously, worried about any damage he might have inflicted. Kurama turned his head to look at him and smiled, nodding.

As soon as Kurama's well-being was confirmed, Hiei pressed his against the wall once again, still lifting him by the underside of his knees. He started at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt him further, as he created lubrication. He looked up at Kurama's face, noticing the flushed and frustrated look. He wanted more. Hiei grinned, satisfied with what he saw and sped up, ramming into him with as much force as he could muster. He heard Kurama cry out in need, and suddenly it wasn't enough. He needed more. They both did. He stopped thrusting and pulled him away from the wall, using his arms to bounce Kurama up and down, faster than he ever could have gone with his hips.

Kurama screamed in pleasure, throwing his head back as he did. He laid his head on Hiei's shoulder, reaching behind him to wrap his arms around Hiei's head, holing him as close as he could. He turned his head, starting to nibble on Hiei's earlobes. But the gesture only fueled Hiei's lust, and he felt himself being bounced faster. Another wave of pleasure washed upon him and he cried out in a fever of need directly into Hiei's ear. Again, it was too much, and Hiei started bouncing him faster still, wanting more, both getting closer to another climax. And soon after, they both did, Hiei finishing first this time, Kurama following closely behind him. But they couldn't find the will to stop. They both wanted more; everything the other could give.

Hiei started to thrust with his hips again, wanting to feel every inch of Kurama in every possible way. Kurama was as close to thrashing about in a fever of need as much as he could in his current position. The pleasure was so intense that he didn't know what to do with himself. His hands had wandered from around Hiei's head down to his waist, and lower still. He soon found what he was desperately searching for, and wiggled his fingers eagerly inside of his lover. Hiei grunted at the intrusion, finding it unexpected, but not unpleasant. Hearing no protest, Kurama inserted another finger, wiggling them around inside, wanting to please his lover at least a fraction of how much pleasure he was feeling at the moment.

The desperate sound of the doorbell, accompanied by equally desperate knocking brought him out of his erratic daze. It sounded as if someone had been at the door for quite some time. Hiei also took notice, after he realized his fox was preoccupied with something other than him. He held Kurama closer, thrusting more harshly in an attempt to reclaim Kurama's full attention.

"Leave it." He growled over Kurama's spirited moans.

"I can't, Hiei." Kurama grunted between moans. "It could be important."

Hiei realized that he would not have his fox's full attention until this matter was resolved. He set Kurama down and shoved him onto his knees, never stopping his thrusts. He gripped Kurama's slender him roughly with one hand while the other went around to please him in other ways. He was determined to make them both cum again before he let his fox go. Much to his pleasing dismay, it wasn't long before they both climaxed again, Hiei toppling on top of Kurama as they both breathed heavily under the now cold water. After a few moments, Hiei stood, allowing Kurama to get up to figure out what the commotion outside was.

Kurama hurriedly grabbed a towel, quickly dried himself off and wrapped it around his waist, as he moved towards the bathroom door to unlock it. Hiei remained under the cold flow of the water, slightly curious on how it could be made warm again, but his attention was mostly focused on the interaction that was about to transpire between Kurama and the unfortunate person who dared interrupt them.

He heard Kurama reach the door and unlock it, those same sound making the insistent knocking and dinging stop at long last. There was a soft, audible gasp from the other party. Soon Hiei realized why. Kurama had just gone out there in nothing but a towel, stubborn water droplets clinging seductively to his very arousing body. The lucky bastard was probably getting a good eyeful.

'_Take a good look. He's mine' _Hiei thought arrogantly, a grin appearing on his face.

"Mio..?" Kurama muttered, as he stared at the unexpected visitor.

Hiei's grin fell as soon as her name escaped Kurama's lips.


End file.
